candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147
Level 147 is the seventh level in Gingerbread Glade. It is the considered as one of the hardest levels in the game. To pass this level, you should clear 52 jelly squares and aim for at least 125,000 points in 50 moves. It is the one hundred forty-seventh level of Candy Crush Saga and the sixty-eighth jelly level of Candy Crush Saga. When you have extra moves left in this level, Jelly Fish will help you eat candies and give you extra points. This is quite possibly the most hated and notorious level in the entire game. It is also one of the hardest. Difficulty *This is one of the most hated levels in the game and up there with Level 181 in difficulty. The board is rather complex and does not look promising. This level looks very innocent like most insanely hard levels, until the bombs start raining down onto the screen. Seeing four bombs on the screen is a common occurrence in this level, and with six colours, getting rid of them all within 15 moves is an incredibly hard task. Most attempts will end up with bombs going off, and those that do use all 50 moves probably won't clear all the jelly; there are 52 double jelly squares in 50 moves, and many of them are hard to reach as they are behind three-layer meringue. Even without the bombs, clearing the jelly would be pretty hard, as there are a lot of them (52 jellies), not to mention that some of them are hidden behind the meringues, making them even more difficult to break, especially on the sides of the board. *It takes many Special Candies, but with six colours, they don't come easily. It is extremely likely that this is truely the hardest level in the whole game. In fact, this level has been voted the #2 hardest level in the game, second only to 350. It's so hard it might make you pull your hair out! Stars *1 star: 125,000 points *2 stars: 190,000 points *3 stars: 230,000 points Strategy *Stick to one side of the board at a time. It helps limit the number of bombs that you need to deal with. Stick to the bottom of the screen to maximize the cascading matches and to clear meringues,and if possible, near the center of the board also. The exceptions to this are if you can clear a bomb somewhere else or if you see a four or five candy match. Make as many special candies as you can, especially color bombs which you can clear particular jelly squares. *Try to bring a horizontally striped candies to the bottom row. Then activate them as soon as possible. *The fact that the candies don't fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in clearing the jellies, if you're lucky. Trivia *This level is one of only two levels to have exactly 52 jellies. The other level is Level 7, which is the second jelly level and is at the other end of the difficulty scale. Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) This level was one of the hellpits of the game for me. There is no telling just how many tries it took. When I did it, the bombs only had 10 moves instead of 15. It was nigh-on impossible. I had well over 200 tries. Only THREE of those finished with me running out of moves. Bombs would always get stuck at the top and run out of moves. When I shut my eyes all I saw was the bomb exploding aimation. This level made me want to quit. It was so rage inducing and BORING. It just seemed no matter how many special candies I got, I always failed in the end. There was one attempt I got colour bomb + striped twice and wrapped + striped three times. I still had no less than seven jellies to clear when a bomb exploded on me. Didn't matter - I had 2 moves left. So yeah, this level is absolutely awful. Nothing more to say. I will want a word with the person who made it though for putting me through all those hours of rage before finally beating it. Lefty7788 (talk) Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 3-layer meringues Category:Insanely hard levels